


The Stars Look Into My Eyes Tonight

by FSHA-SRP (Warriorsqueen)



Series: Harry Potter Representation Project [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/FSHA-SRP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yule Ball scene from Goblet of Fire rewritten to include the pairing Hermione/Fleur.<br/>Written to show an example of lesbian representation in fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Look Into My Eyes Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story directly quotes or paraphrases quite a lot from Chapter 23 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I take no ownership over that or the characters here as they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry had just entered the foyer that led the Great Hall with his date Parvati Patil on his arm when Professor McGonagall’s voice called, “Champions over here, please!"

Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said “See you in a minute” to Ron and Padma and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the great hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Krum and a girl that Harry recognized as a student from Beauxbatons stationed themselves nearest the doors; the girl seemed to be very engrossed in whatever he was saying. Cedric and Cho were close to Harry too; he looked way from them so he wouldn’t have to talk to them. His eyes fell instead on the person standing with Fleur Delacour. His jaw dropped.

It was Hermione.

But it didn’t look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and had twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She wore robes made of a floaty periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true- but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Harry couldn't understand how he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Hi, Harry! She said. “Hi, Parvati!"

Parvati was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn’t the only one either; while it wasn’t completely forbidden for a boy to go to the ball with a boy or a girl with another girl, it was certainly uncommon.

 It was especially strange to see that the two girls together were arguably the most attractive girl from Beauxbatons and the smartest girl from Hogwarts. And everybody had assumed that both Fleur and Hermione were interested in boys.

The crowd kept moving, but stared openly at the couple. Pansy Parkinson gaped at Hermione as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her. 

Once everyone else was settled in the hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the hall, where the judges were sitting.

Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet. Parvati seemed to be enjoying herself; she was beaming around at everybody, steering Harry so forcefully that he felt as though he were a show dog she was putting through its paces. He caught sight of Ron and Padma as he neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Padma was looking sulky. 

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy Weasley (sitting in for Mr. Crouch) drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. Harry took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and had an expression of such smugness that Harry thought it aught to be fined.

There was no food yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around – There were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very barely clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!" 

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining -surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? - But for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in conversation with Fleur Delacour and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

Hermione seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever Fleur was saying- her cheeks where tinged red with a blush. Fleur herself was speaking softly with a wide smile across her face.

It was a while later, as Harry was lurking near the dance floor with Ron, when he actually got a chance to speak to Hermione.

She had been dancing very actively, and had a flush of color under her cheeks as she sat down next to Harry.

“Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything. 

"It's hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, fanning herself with her hand. “Fleur's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. “Fleur?” he said. “No cutesy nicknames yet? Would she even understand if you gave her one? You know, because English isn’t her first language."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. “What’s up with you?” she said.

“If you don’t know,” said Ron scathingly, “I’m not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged.

“Ron, what-?"

“She’s a girl!” spat Ron. “And not only is she a girl, but she’s competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You- you’re-“ Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione’s crime, “fraternizing with the enemy, that’s what you’re doing!"

Hermione’s mouth fell open.

“Don’t be so stupid!” she said after a moment. “The enemy! Honestly- who thought she was so gorgeous when they first saw her? Who’s been admiring and desiring her from afar?

Ron chose to ignore this. “I s’pose she asked you to come with her while you were both in the library?"

“Yes, she did.” Said Hermione, the dark flush on her skin glowing more brightly. “So what?"

“What happened- trying to get her to join _spew_ , were you?"

“No, I wasn’t! If you _really_ want to know, we’d talked a few times about school and things and she- she said she’d been trying to pluck up the courage to ask me to the dance. She wasn’t sure if I’d say yes, because she’s a girl."

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati’s robes.

“Yeah, well- that’s her story,” said Ron nastily.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?"

“Obvious isn’t it? The smartest girl in her year asked out by someone -a girl- who is competing against her best friend. Clearly she’s trying to get information out of you about Harry or the next task!"

“For your information, she hasn’t even brought up the next task. I haven’t told her anything about Harry or the egg. I’d never help her over Harry. _Never_."

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.

“This whole tournament’s supposed to be about getting to know foreign witches and wizards and making friends with them!” said Hermione hotly.

“No it isn’t!” Shouted Ron, “It’s about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them.

“Ron,” said Harry quietly, “I haven’t got a problem with Hermione coming with Fleur-"

But Ron ignored Harry too.

“Why don’t you go find Fleur, she’ll be wondering where you are,” said Ron.

“Just because I came with a girl instead of you doesn’t give you the right to call me a traitor or anything!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.


End file.
